The present invention relates to clothing, and more particularly to clothing made of quilted cloth.
The term "quilted cloth" referred to in the present disclosure means strong cotton cloth Sashiko existing in Japan from old times and generally used at present as material for judo and Japanese fencing wear. The quilted cloth is generally divided into two kinds: i.e. one referred to as Betazashi in which cotton cloth is minutely and closely stitched with thick cotton threads running parallel to each other the other referred to as Kashizashi in which two layers of cotton cloth is coarsely stitched by two layers of medium threads running in two different directions, each line of each set is parallel to and spaced significantly from the adjacent line and the lines of one set intersect the lines of the other set at an angle (such as 90.degree.) so that the stitched cotton threads represent a lattice pattern. It is Betazashi cloth that exhibits a unique characteristics as cloth. Since the cloth has an extraordinary thickness and stiffness as a fabric for clothing due to the close parallel spacing of the thick cotton threads, it has been hitherto deemed unappropriate for general clothing and has been used solely as cloth for judo wear, etc. where great importance is attached to strength. Moreover, since the sewing of the quilted cloth is relatively difficult it has seldom been applied to general use other than judo wear, etc. However, it has been well recognized that the quilted cloth has such advantages as strength, good absorbability of sweat, unique characteristics and appearance, etc.